Into the Night
by TJ Cale
Summary: Songfic based on the Song Into the Night by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger. A Masquerade ball at PrincetonPlainsboro. Set after Season 3. Rated for language. Oneshot


Disclaimer: No I do not own house or phantom or anything else. But how I wish I did. I tried to make it indent but it wouldn't work, if anyone knows how please tell me! much appreciated!

Into the Night

A House m.d. fanfic

I don't know how Wilson does it. He can make anyone do anything. Like make a married woman cheat on her husband, or make me go to a 'Masquerade Ball'. Yeah, thats what Cuddy called it. It really was a benefit cleverly (or not so cleverly) disguised. Like anyone's going to fall for that. Anyway, Wilson thinks I'm sad because my whole team left. Don't get me wrong, Forman and Chase were good doctors, but really why should I be sad that they're gone? In a way Wilson is right, (Hell is probably freezing over now) I do miss Cameron. She was the only one that would stand up to me, (I don't count Forman's pathetic attempts to stand up to me. It didn't work out well.) and she always liked me even when I would insult her. She was an anomaly to what I had always believed; Once you push someone so far, they will break. Maybe she was already broken, who knows? Anyway, Wilson made me come to this stupid benefit, he thought maybe I would cheer up if I came. Wrong-o! I feel worse already.

Wilson is dressed up in a Phantom of the Opera mask and a tux. (I never really understood that movie. Why is a disfigured face so bad? I'd rather have the face than this leg.) I bet he wore that because Cuddy said she was coming as Christine Daae. He has it bad for Cuddy, I don't know why. I simply wore a sports jacket, a pair of jeans, a cape, and a full face mask that was half black and half white. Cuddy has really outdone herself this time, the banquet hall is a bright as Mardi Gras, only without the topless girls. Immediately I see her. She is dancing in the middle of the floor, her beautiful dark blue gypsy dress glitters as she twirls around. She seems to be one with the music. I've never seen her before, but if I had I wouldn't be able to tell. She has a blue veil on in front of her face. She's looking at me and I can see part of her face. She looks so damn familiar, but I can't think anymore because she's walking over to me. She seems to have recognized me. But how could she? I have a mask on!

"Can I have my heart back?" she asks in a husky voice.

"Why?" I smirk. She'll have a comeback.

"Because you've stolen it. Dance with me."

* * *

How does Wilson do it? He was the first one I told that I was coming back to Princeton Plainsboro the day after the ball, and he managed to make me come. 

"Come on, Cameron. Why not come? You'll see your colleagues. You might even see House if I can get him to come."

That was all he needed to say to make me go. Any chance to see House was good in my book. He was the reason I left and the reason I'm going back. I always love House no matter what he says. I can see through the front he puts up. He thinks that if you let people in they'll hurt you. When we kissed he enjoyed it at first then tensed up. Yes, I was trying to get blood from him, but that doesn't mean we couldn't enjoy it. So here I am all dressed up in a dark blue dress that glitters when I walk. And in the occasion of a Masquerade, I threw on a blue veil to partially cover my face. I drive up in the new mustang I bought myself, and let the valet park for me. (What the hell, if they steal it, I have insurance.) I check myself in the mirror to make sure no one (namely House) could recognize me. No one here knows my secret yet, and I intend upon keeping it that way. I used to be a dancer before I decided to be a doctor, so naturally I'm a fantastic dancer. Hopefully no one finds out.

I walk into the room and begin to dance. I feel the warmth within begin to grow as it always did when I danced. I can feel the eyes of people staring at me, trying to figure out who I am. I turn around to look at my audience, and I see him. He has a mask on, but I can see the beautiful blue eyes that made me fall in love with him. House is here. I guess for once I can be daring and flirt with him. I'll give him a show that will make him fall as deeply in love with me as I am with him.

I stride over to him and say, "Can I have my heart back?"

"Why?" He asks, with a smirk on his face. Same old House.

"Because you've stolen it. Dance with me." I grab his hand and lead him through the crowd. I realize that House can't dance with his bad leg, and I regret what I said. But, I can dance for the both of us. My favorite song begins to play and I smirk at the sheer irony of it. I'm not a half-bad singer so of course I'm gonna sing.

_Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell._

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me._

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands._

I twist and turn in time with the music and House has a huge smile on his face. Yes, I know. House smiling is not an every day occurrence. I must be a better singer than I thought I was. The song finishes and time flies by. I look up at the clock, it's midnight. I grab House's hand and I lead him out of the dark room into the lobby.

"I'll show you who I am if you show me who you are." I say boldly. I'm ready to see his face.

"Ok. You first or me first?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"You first."

He tears the mask from his face, and I almost faint with desire. Somehow I manage to see out of the corner of my eye, Cuddy and Wilson entwined in a corner of the lobby. Good for them, but now it's my turn. I slowly unwrap my veil until my face is showing. House is so shocked, he can't speak. I raise my finger to his open mouth to stop his stammering. I lean into him waiting for him to accept me in. He leans forward and our lips meet. It's the most wonderful sensation I've ever felt. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. Some- where deep inside me I realize that this is what love feels like. Let me tell you it's the best thing ever.

"Let's leave. My place?" I whisper.

He nods and we walk out hand-in-hand.

_And we danced on into the night..._

The End


End file.
